fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Act of Valor
'Act of Valor '''is a First-Person shooter developed by Frontier Unlimited and came out on November 10, 2009 for the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC. The game simulates the warfare of World War II. Using the same engine as for the ''Maverick ''series. The game got four piece of DLCs which were Legends, Redemption, Blood Wars, and Story's at Africa. The game later gained Act of Valor II and Act of Valor III the next few years. The game takes place throughout World War II and stars a young soldier named John Pyrotyski of the United States Army. He goes throughout the huge battles of World War II like D-Day and Hiroshima. The game was somewhat unusual at the time in that throughout the single-player mode the player is joined by computer-controlled allies who range in quantity from two infantrymen (in some of the British missions) to an entire regiment of tanks (in the Soviet missions). The computer-controlled allies will support the actual player during the missions. They also further the game's goal of providing an immersive and realistic experience; that is, soldiers in World War II were usually part of a larger group, as opposed to the "lone wolf" seen in video games such as ''Medal of Honor. However, there are some missions where the player is alone. Gameplay As a first-person shooter, Act of Valor places the player in control of an infantry soldier who makes use of various authentic World War II firearms in combat. Each mission features a series of objectives which are marked on the heads-up display's compass; the player must complete all objectives to advance to the next mission. The player can save and load at any time, rather than the checkpoint system utilized in later Act of Valor games. The player has two primary weapon slots, a handgun slot and can carry up to ten grenades (all of the Act of Valor later games feature only two weapon slots; a sidearm will fill one of these slots). Weapons may be exchanged with those found on the battlefield dropped by dead soldiers. Unlike later Act of Valor games, the first allows the player to toggle between different firing modes (single shot or automatic fire). Act of Valor was one of the early first-person shooters to featureiron sights in game play; by pressing the corresponding key the player aims down the actual sights on the gun for increased accuracy. In addition to weapons carried by the player, mounted machine guns and other fixed weapon emplacements are controllable by the player. The game uses a standard health points system, with a limited amount of health reflected by a health bar. Medkits scattered throughout the levels or dropped by some foes are used to restore health when the player is injured. This contrasts with all subsequent Act of Valor games in which there is no health bar and the player's health recharges when not taking fire. Act of Valor also featured "shellshock" (not to be confused with the psychological condition of the same name): when there is an explosion near the player, he momentarily experiences simulated tinnitus, appropriate sound "muffling" effects, blurred vision, and also results in the player slowing down, unable to sprint. As the focus of the game is on simulation of the actual battlefield, the gameplay differs from many single-player shooters of the time. The player moves in conjunction with allied soldiers rather than alone; allied soldiers will assist the player in defeating enemy soldiers and advancing but the player is given charge of completing certain objectives. The game places heavy emphasis on usage of cover, suppressive fire, and grenades. AI-controlled soldiers will take cover behind walls, barricades, and other obstacles when available. Story The American campaign begins with Private John Pyrotyski, member of the 356th Parachute Infantry Regiment, training at Camp Toccoa in Georgia, United States on 9 August 1942. This is meant to familiarize the player with the game controls. The first mission occurs toward midnight on June 5, 1944, as part of the airborne operations which began the invasion of Normandy. Martin is inserted outside the town of Sainte-Mère-Église as a pathfinder to lay a drop zone beacon for other paratroopers. The paratrooper drops end up being scattered, leaving Martin in a mixed unit formed from various companies. This mixed unit clears nearby farmhouses of German soldiers. The following mission has the group capture Sainte-Mère-Église and disable several Flakpanzers (anti-aircraft tanks) just at the beginning of June 6 (D-Day). A paratrooper is seen hanging from the town church (see Private John Henry). The third mission occurs later that morning, with the U.S. troops holding Sainte-Mère-Église from German counterattack. The fourth mission has Martin, along with Pvt. Elder and Sgt. Youdas, driving from Sainte-Mère-Église to Sainte-Marie-du-Mont along highway N13, while fending off German assaults. The fifth mission is the Brécourt Manor Assault, still on June 6, in which the U.S. troops destroy German artillery at the manor, which has been hindering progress at Utah Beach. After this mission, it is revealed that Martin's unit will be detached from the 101st Airborne Division for special missions behind enemy lines, due to outstanding performance. In the next mission, on 7 August, Martin and his unit assault a château in the Bavarian Alps of Austria to rescue two British officers (Captain Jack and Major Larry). However, Major Larry has been moved to another location. The seventh mission, on 18 September, requires the unit to free Major Ingram from a prisoner camp, Dulag III-A, outside of Strasshof, Austria. This mission is timed, requiring the player to break the officer free and return to the escape truck within 10 minutes, before the Germans can arrive with reinforcements. In the final mission, Pyrotyski's unit takes part in the Battle of the Bulge as they secure documents from German bunkers and destroy two Panzer tanks with captured artillery positions. Sequels Act of Valor became a huge success so it spawned its sequel; Act of Valor II which released in Fall 2011 and then Act of Valor III came out in Fall 2013. Rumors were speculating that Act of Valor IV is in development and will hit a 2015 release. DLC The game recieved 4 DLCs, Legends came out on March 29, 2010, Redemption came out on July 22, 2011 Blood Wars came out on November 15, 2012 and Story's at Africa came out on April 9, 2013. Ports The game later got a Wii port which released in May 6, 2010. Then a DS port was released on June 24, 2010. Both of these ports were developed by Nightcore Games. A Wii U port of the game was released on December 9, 2012 which was developed by Prehistoric Games. And it was announced that a PS4 port called Act of Valor: Upgrade Edition which will come out in 2015. Rumors also say that it'll be on Xbox One and PC. Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PC Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:First Person Shooter Games